You And I Are Fireworks
by Crimson Sweetness
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories! Contains shipping/friendshipping! There will be no update schedule. Rating may go up to T in the future. Cancelled.
1. Anime

Hiro munched on his popcorn excitedly as the intro played, and Honey Lemon realized just how much of a dork he was at this very moment. _A cute dork._ As he swung his arms in weird motions, copying the on screen characters and mouthing the words as if he knew them by heart, another thing Honey noticed was his hair. She suppressed a giggle as it flipped to and fro, even more messy than usual. It was as if he had completely forgotten that she was sitting next to him, and he was in his own little world of super heroes, and monsters, and giant robots.

She wanted so desperately not to hold in her giggles, as it was getting harder and harder as he continued. She just found everything he was doing to be way too cute, and she felt as if she might burst and start hugging him at any moment (_not that he would complain, or particularly care_, she thought.) She focused back onto the screen, noticing something that was so incredibly amusing to her that she couldn't help but snort. The heroes in the show were wearing costumes similar to the suits Hiro had developed specifically for the team to wear. Even down to Fred's monster costume matching the character's pet dragon, that incidentally, breathes fire. Though she figured Fred had asked for this, because of how huge a nerd about this sort of stuff he was.

And even more hilarious, she found, was that the main character's hair was remarkably similar to Hiro's. The messy, yet somehow spiky raven hair that seemed to never settle or sit still. She couldn't hold in her laughter, realizing that Hiro was more than likely living his fantasies out vicariously through Big Hero 6. Hiro was living life as if it were an anime. As she snorted and cackled, Hiro looked over with wide eyes. "Wh-what's so funny?" He asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Oh, Hiro!" She exclaimed, her latino accent shining through. "You're adorable, you know that?" She kissed him on the cheek, staining his already pinkish cheeks red. He looked away from her in embarrassment and chuckled sheepishly.

"W-well, I uh… Haha… I mean- yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, and Honey smiled widely at him. She settled back to watching the show with him, starting to appreciate her now action packed life a little bit more as she realized that thanks to the little guy beside her, she was living life as if it were an anime.


	2. Technically

Technically it wasn't love yet, but Gogo knew it was _something._ From the moment she met him, she knew that Hiro would accomplish great things, but she didn't think he would be able to get her to open up like he has. So many nights spent alone working on collaborative projects, and all for what? The advancement of science? No, she knew what he was up to. And the funny thing is, he succeeded! Yes, Hiro had somehow broken through her 'tough exterior' and found a way into her heart.

Gogo knew from the moment that he started talking about Tadashi that one night, when it was just the two of them alone in the lab, that that night would be filled with talks of a serious nature, and she wasn't entirely sure if she should be thankful for him giving her an outlet for all the pent up anger and sadness that she let build up over the years to save face. To make people think she never let anything really get to her.

What little bit of emotion she did show to her friends, was only to let them know that she wasn't completely dead emotionally, and that she was still human. And yet, all the tears that had fallen, and the embraces shared between her and this kid, was perhaps more of a connection than she had shared with anyone for a long while. In the end she knew it would never work, the age gap was much too wide, and they were far too different, but maybe they could be something.

Something not completely like a couple, but perhaps good friends with very little boundaries for affection. The thought made her smile, and she paid no mind to the murmurings of their friends as she kissed Hiro the very next day. She paid no mind to their surprised gasps as she glued herself to his arm (despite the difference in height, which Fred found absolutely hilarious) when they all went out to see a movie. And she paid no mind to anyone who saw their close relationship as anything but okay.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey all, I'm kind of new to this fandom actually, I'm not as deep into it as I could be. As you'll see, if you look at my profile, most of my work has been for Rooster Teeth's RWBY, and I kind of learned everything I know from writing for that. I apologize in advance if I get anything messed up, such as continuity. Though I'll mostly stick to writing post-movie, just FYI. Or just vaguely avoid everything and hope no one notices. *cough* These first two chapters have actually been one word prompts sent to me by friends, and if the chapter was a prompt, the title will be the word provided.


End file.
